A Hope for Light
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Tali persahabatan yang mereka jalin terbentuk ditengah sebuah pertempuran. Apakah tali persahabatan itu akan tetap sebagaimana mestinya, atau berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain? Prologue : Zero One. Cover not mine.


_From The Author's Desk : Halo, perkenalkan saia writer baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal semuany *bows*. Saia ingin meramaikan fandom Digimon, dan ini adalah fic pertama saia. Semoga memuaskan :)  
_

_Digimon bukan punya saia, suer deh._

* * *

**Prologue **: **Zero One**

Keduanya bertemu di kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan, di tengah-tengah pertarungan. Dia bergabung sebagai Chosen Children ke-delapan, dia memiliki Crest of Light, Tailmon adalah Digimonnya, dia adalah adik dari Yamagi Taichi. Namanya adalah Yamagi Hikari. Takeru terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa ada Chosen Children yang seusia dengannya. Dan dia tambah terkejut ketika melihat Super-Evolve Tailmon, Angewomon. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik hati Takeru, tetapi dia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan apa itu.

Setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkan Vandemon, para Chosen Children bersorak gembira. Tetapi ada dua Chosen Children yang tidak melakukannya, dan mereka tidak berada di dalam lingkaran yang dibuat oleh enam Chosen Children. Takeru berdiri di belakang Yamato, dia tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia kakaknya. Takeru melihat Hikari yang berada agak jauh dari kelompok, dia menangis tersendu-sendu. Tailmon yang berusaha menenangkan Hikari terlihat sedih. Terang saja, mereka baru kehilangan seorang sahabat. Takeru menatap keduanya dengan perasaan sedih, kemudian melihat ke arah Patamon yang berada di atas kepalanya. Perlahan, Takeru berjalan mendekati Hikari yang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya dibalik kakinya.

Hikari tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis. Apa karena dia melihat Wizarmon tewas? Karena Wizarmon tewas melindungi dirinya dan Tailmon? Atau karena dia melihat Tailmon menangis? Atau dia tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi orang tuanya? Semua alasan itu terdengar benar. Tailmon yang berdiri di samping Hikari menyentuh kedua tangan Hikari yang terkepal di atas lututnya. Tailmon tidak berkata apa-apa. Meski berusaha menutupinya, tetapi Hikari bisa merasakan kesedihan Tailmon. Namun Digimon satu itu bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Dia tahu kapan waktunya untuk bersedih, dan kapan waktunya untuk serius. Dengan mata berbinar, dia menatap sosok Tailmon. Berusaha tersenyum. Dia harus tersenyum, atau Tailmon akan mengkhawatirkannya.

Sebuah tangan yang hangat menyentuh pundak kiri Hikari yang dingin. Dengan perlahan dia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapatkan sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyumannya terlihat sangat sedih. Sebuah senyum yang diberikan oleh orang yang pernah kehilangan seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Di atas topi warna hijaunya ada Digimon dengan sayap berbentuk seperti sayap kelelawar. Digimon itu kalau tidak salah berevolusi menjadi Angemon. Digimon itu juga tersenyum, seperti patnernya. Mata biru anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat indah, mata biru itu seharusnya ceria. Bukannya bersedih seperti ini. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik hati Hikari. Perasaan yang baru kali ini dia rasakan.

Tidak ada kalimat apa-apa yang terucap diantara keduanya. Tatapan mata serta senyum sedih itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya...

Takeru tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ketika dia kehilangan Angemon, sebuah telur Digimon muncul. Dan kemudian terus berevolusi hingga Takeru bisa bertemu lagi dengan Patamon. Apakah Wizarmon juga bisa hidup kembali? Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan Village of Beginnings. Apakah Wizarmon berada di sana?

"Kita, kita pasti akan bertemu dengan Wizarmon lagi." Ucap Takeru perlahan. "Jika kau mengharapkannya..." Dia teringat dengan kata-kata Angemon.

"Village of Beginnings..." Tailmon bergumam. "Benar! Wizarmon pasti ada di sana, Hikari!"

Mata cokelat Hikari membesar ketika Tailmon menggenggam kedua tangannya. Mata biru Tailmon terlihat ceria. Hikari baru tersadar, warna mata Tailmon dengan sosok anak laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya memiliki warna yang sama. Biru. Hikari kemudian ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia memeluk Tailmon. "Ayo kita pergi ke Village of Beginnings bersama, Tailmon."

"Aku akan pergi kemana pun Hikari pergi. Karena kau adalah patnerku."

Kedunya menangis. Tetapi bukan karena sedih, tetapi tangis bahagia. Takeru dan Patamon tersenyum lega.

Hikari melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berdiri menghadap Takeru. Ternyata anak laki-laki ini lebih pendek dari Hikari. "Terima kasih. Namaku Yamagi Hikari." anak perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Takeru menerima uluran tangan Hikari. "Takaishi Takeru."

Keduanya tersenyum bersama-sama.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Semilir angin menyapu seluruh permukaan wajah Hikari. Kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan hembusan angin laut seperti ini? Angin laut di dunia Digimon terasa begitu menyegarkan, membuat dia dan Chosen Children lainnya untuk sejenak melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka nyaris terbunuh oleh MetalSeadramon, bahwa musuh baru yang sangat kuat menanti mereka. Hikari menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Meski hanya sesaat, dia senang bisa meihat wajah lega yang lainnya. Whamon, Digimon berbentuk seperti ikan paus yang menolong mereka tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Dark Masters. Taichi yang frustasi meninju permukaan kulit Whamon, membuat teman-temannya terkejut. Hikari memeluk kakaknya dari belakang.

Semuanya berusaha untuk ceria...

Setelah perjalanan cukup panjang, mereka tiba di sebuah pulau berbentuk bulan sabit. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti, mereka butuh istirahat, ditambah lagi perut mereka lapar. Jyou dan Taichi memancing, Tailmon mencibir dan mengatakan bahwa memancing tidak efisien. Dia berdiri di depan sebuah piring (yang entah darimana datangnya. Mungkin Jyou yang membawanya?), Hikari dan yang lainnya berdiri agak jauh di belakang Tailmon dengan wajah heran dan bingung. Kemudian...

'Crasss!'

Tailmon melompat ke udara bertepatan dengan gerombolan ikan yang juga meloncat ke atas. Tailmon berhasil menangkap dua ikan, sudah dipotong pula!

"Hah, kalau begitu saja,aku juga bisa!" Palmon membanggakan diri.

Tailmon memincingkan sebelah matanya, tertarik dengan ucapan Palmon. Dia mundur ke belakang dan mempersilahkan Palmon untuk menunjukkan kehebatannya. Dan Palmon benar, dia memang lebih hebat dari Tailmon. Dia berhasil menangkap ikan besar. Saking besarnya ikan itu, dia tertimpa olehnya. Membuat yang melihatnya tertawa geli. Agumon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ikan besar hasil tangkapan Palmon tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia memakan ikan itu secara utuh! Yang lain hanya bisa melihatnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Semuanya terlihat ceria, meski hanya sesaat. Semuanya tertawa, meski mereka tahu bahwa masih ada musuh yang menanti mereka. Takeru menoleh ke samping, dia melihat sosok Hikari tertawa lepas. Dan perasaan itu kembali muncul, perasaan aneh yang menggelitik hatinya semenjak pertama kali melihat Hikari. Sayangnya, waktu damai mereka terganggu ketika Gabumon datang membawa kabar bahwa anak buah MetalSeadramon mendekat. Dengan bantuan Whamon yang memanfaatkan tekanan air, mereka bisa kabur. Tetapi mereka belum selamat, MetalSeadramon adalah penguasa lautan, dan mereka masih berada di wilayah kekuasaan Digimon berbentuk naga itu.

Koushiro meminta tolong sesuatu kepada Hikari, adik Taichi itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia berjalan menjauhi lingkaran yang dibentuk oleh para Chosen Children, kemudian membungkuk. Dia seperti ingin menampilkan sebuah pertunjukkan. Hikari meniup pluitnya dengan sangat keras, membuat semuanya tercengang tidak percaya. Hikari memiliki kekuatan untuk meniup pluit seperti itu? Tanpa disadari, sekali lagi Takeru tersenyum.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Takeru tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya bersikap seperti itu, kenapa dia bertengkar dengan Taichi. Setelah Hikari (yang ternyata dikendalikan oleh Digimon) menjelaskan tentang terpilihnya mereka menjadi Chosen Children, Yamato memutuskan untuk berkelana sendiri, Jyou da Mimi juga memutuskan untuk berpisah dari grup. Takeru memang setuju dengan ide Sora untuk membiarkan Yamato sendirian. Tetapi hatinya terluka, dan Takeru terus memikirkan alasan dibalik sikap kakaknya. Apakah karena dirinya? Perkataannya kepada Yamato ketika Pinocchimon mempermainkan mereka?

Disaat Takeru tenggelam di lautan pertanyaan, sebuah cahaya menghampirinya. Memberikan harapan baru kepada Takeru...

Hikari sengaja berjalan agak lambat untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Takeru. Semenjak kepergian kakaknya, anak laki-laki itu tidak lagi ceria. Bahkan mata birunya terlihat membeku, dan itu membuat hati Hikari terasa sakit. Hikari mendengar dari Tentomon, bahwa Crest milik Takeru adalah Hope. Itu adalah kualitas terbaik yang dimiliki oleh adik Yamato empat tahun silam (Hikari secara diam-diam bertanya kepada Tentomon mengenai apa yang terjadi ketika tubuhnya dikuasai oleh Digimon. Setelah Taichi dan yang lainnya tidak mau menjelaskan, bahkan Tailmon sekalipun!) Apa yang akan terjadi jika kualitas terbaik Takeru menghilang sekarang? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Takeru kehilangan harapannya? Hikari melihat Takeru bukan sebagai Chosen Children, tetapi sebagai sahabatnya yang nyaris kehilangan harapan. Dengan lembut Hikari menyentuh pundak Takeru, dia tersenyum.

"Kakakmu pasti akan kembali lagi, Takeru-kun."

Takeru menatap Hikari yang tersenyum tulus. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak muncul itu kembali menguasai hatinya. Dan dia tahu, harapannya yang nyaris hancur berhasil diselamatkan oleh Hikari.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Semuanya setuju untuk pergi ke tempat Pinocchimon, setelah awalnya hanya Taichi yang akan pergi. Akhirnya mereka semua pergi. Ada dua Digimon yang menjaga tempat Pinocchimon, tapi ternyata Digimon itu membenci Pinocchimon. Salah satunya yang berwujud seperti penguin dan yang tadi diserang oleh Agumon memiliki ciri khas ketika berbicara. Dia selalu menambahkan kata 'de-aru' di setiap akhir kalimatnya. Takeru terkekeh, dan dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menirunya.

"Aku ingat sekarang _de-aru_. Pinocchimon tidak memiliki teman, _de-aru_."

Hikari yang mendengarnya tersenyum geli, kemudian mengikuti jejak Takeru.

"Kau tidak harus menirunya." kata Tailmon.

Hikari tertawa, dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, ada sepasang mata biru yang mengawasinya tertawa. Menyangkan melihat wajah itu bahagia dan mendengar suara tawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelompok Taichi berhasil mengalahkan Pinocchimon , atau lebih tepatnya Yamato yang mengalahkannya. Kelompok Taichi sudah berjalan cukup jauh, mereka berada di jalan raya. Semua sudah kelelahan, tetapi belum ada tempat untuk beristirahat. Semua berjalan dalam diam, hingga Hikari jatuh pingsan. Membuat Taichi panik. Sambil menggendong Hikari, dia berlari mencari tempat yang lumayan teduh dan bisa digunakan untuk membaringkan Hikari. Teriakan Sora untuk pelan-pelan tidak digubris oleh Taichi. Sekarang yang ada dalam benaknya hanya satu : menyelamatkan Hikari.

Takeru berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, sekencang yang dia bisa. Sementara mata birunya yang memancarkan kekhawatiran tidak pernah lepas dari sosok gadis kecil yang tengah digendong di punggung Taichi.

Mereka menemukan sebuah tempat untuk merebahkan Hikari sejenak. Takeru teringat bahwa dia membawa handuk kecil dan botol minum, dengan ini mereka bisa mengkompress Hikari. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan apa yang diperlukannya, sementara tasnya dijadikan bantal untuk kepala Hikari. Wajah Hikari memerah, nafasnya naik turun tidak karuan.

Takeru hanya bisa melihat Hikari dengan tatapan khawatir, dan segelintir rasa takut. Dia tidak mau. Tidak mau kehilangan cahaya yang telah menghampirinya... Tapi dia bisa apa? Suara Taichi tiba-tiba terdengar, dia mengatakan bahwa mereka harus bergerak sekarang. Sora sempat menolak rencana Taichi karena kondisi Hikari, tetapi Taichi dengan nada marah mengatakan bahwa mereka harus pergi dari sini jika ingin menolong Hikari. Mereka pergi dengan naik Kabuterimon.

Di bawah mereka terbentang sebuah kota, yang nampaknya gabungan dari beberapa kota besar di dunia. Yang membuat aneh adalah tidak ada sosok manusia atau Digimon. Taichi meminta Koushiro untuk mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Sebuah rumah besar menjadi pilihan mereka. Sekali lagi dengan tergesa-gesa Taichi menggendong Hikari, bahkan dia menendang pintu yang menghalanginya. Suara Sora dan Koushiro sekali lagi tidak berpengaruh untuk Taichi. Setelah merebahkan Hikari di sebuah kasur, Taichi keluar dari sebuah kamar dengan kecepatan tinggi, Agumon yang masih bersama Sora dan yang lainnya sampai kewalahan mengikutinya.

"Taichi, kau mau kemana?!" tanya Sora.

"Mencari obat penurun panas! Siapa tahu di sini ada." jawab Taichi tanpa berhenti berlari. "Sora, tolong jaga Hikari!"

Sora berhenti berlari, dia menghela nafas. "Takeru-kun, tolong bantu Taichi mencari obat."

Takeru mengangguk, dia berlari ke arah Taichi menghilang. Koushiro juga disuruh Sora untuk membantu Taichi. Dengan rasa lelah Sora berjalan ke arah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka, dan melihat sosok Hikari yang ditemani oleh Tailmon terbaring di kasur.

Meski hanya sebentar, Sora bersyukur karena bisa duduk untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang lelah karena berlari ke sana ke sini. Sesekali dia melihat kondisi Hikari.

"Tidak ada obat di sini." suara Taichi mengejutkan Sora. "Aku akan mencari obat di tempat lain."

"Aku juga ikut!" seru Takeru. Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini, sementara Hikari berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

Taichi menatap Takeru. "Aku ingin kau tetap di sini, Takeru. Kita tidak tahu kapan Dark Masters akan menyerang lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku akan melindungi semuanya!" _Aku pasti akan melindungi Hikari-chan! _Tambah Takeru dalam hati.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Takeru berhasil melindungi Hikari dan Sora dari serangan Mugendramon, tetapi mereka terpisah dari Taichi dan Koushiro. Sora, Piyomon dan Patamon memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Taichi, sementara Takeru dan Tailmon menjaga Hikari yang belum sadarkan diri. Takeru tidak suka dengan kondisi sunyi mencekam seperti ini, ditambah lagi, dihadapannya, orang yang baru saja menjadi seseorang yang sangat penting bagi Takeru belum membuka matanya.

"Tailmon..." Takeru bergumam.

Yang dipanggil melirik.

"Hikari, dia akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan pernah hilang harapan, Takeru."

Suasana kembali hening hingga Hikari sadarkan diri. Baru kali ini, Takeru merasa sangat lega. Perasaan lega yang bercampur dengan bahagia...

Sora dan para Digimon kembali tanpa membawa kabar gembira. Yang mereka temukan hanya botol obat yang dibawa oleh Taichi. Takeru merasa dia harus mengucapkan sesuatu. Seperti ketika kakaknya meninggalkannya.

"Semangat, Hikari-chan. Kita pasti akan menemukan Taichi-san dan Koushiro-san."

Hikari menatap ke arah Takeru yang tersenyum lebar. Bagaimana mungkin dia nyaris kehilangan harapan? Dia tidak boleh kehilangan harapan. Apa yang akan terjadi jika cahaya kehilangan harapannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Pertarungan dengan Piemon seharusnya bisa mereka menangkan dengan mudah, jika saja Digimon berwujud badut itu tidak mengubah yang lain menjadi mainan. Takeru berlari di belakang Hikari, sementara jauh di belakang mereka terdengar langkah kaki Piemon. Semua sudah berubah menjadi mainan, tinggal Takeru, Hikari dan Patamon yang selamat. Sekarang hanya dirinya yang bisa melindungi Hikari. Dan dia akan melindungi Hikari, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi!

Apakah ini akhir dari petulangan mereka? Apakah mereka akan kalah? Tidak, tidak boleh! Harapan, harapan tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu! Pasti akan ada harapan. Sekecil apa pun, harapan pasti akan datang. Bersama cahaya yang berusaha mengalahkan kegelapan.

Hikari tidak melihat langkahnya sehingga dia tersandung. Takeru membantu Hikari untuk berdiri kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan keduanya berlari bersama.

"Terus berlari, Hikari-chan!" Takeru memberi semangat.

Ya, Hikari harus berlari jika ingin bertahan hidup. Jika ingin menyelamatkan dunia digital dan dunianya. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan semuanya. Tetapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Angewomon sudah diubah menjadi mainan oleh Piemon, Taichi dan WarGreymon juga. Dunia Hikari tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, tidak ada pertolongan sama sekali. Tapi dia tidak boleh berhenti. Segelap apa pun kegelapan, jangan pernah berhenti berharap akan kehadiran cahaya. Secercah harapan, sekecil apa pun harapan itu, harus dijaga.

Mereka tiba di sebuah beranda yang cukup besar, tidak ada jalan kemana-mana lagi. Hanya ada satu pilihan, yaitu ke bawah. Tetapi jaraknya lumayan jauh, dan tebingnya cukup terjal. Apa mereka bisa melewatinya? Mungkin jika Patamon berubah menjadi Angemon, mereka bisa turun ke bawah.

Saat Takeru sedang memikirkan cara untuk kabur, Patamon menemukan sebuah tali. Anehnya, tali itu naik ke atas. Seberapa jauh tali ini naik? Ada apa di atas sana? Pertanyaan semacam itu terus bermunculan, tetapi Takeru tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Dia bukan Koushiro yang mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Talinya kuat." Takeru menarik-narik tali tersebut. "Ayo naik, Hikari-chan."

Tetapi Piemon tidak melepaskan mereka begitu saja, dia berhasil mengalahkan Angemon yang berusaha melindungi Takeru dan Hikari. Tali yang mereka gunakan ditebas oleh Dark Master terakhir, membuat dua Chosen Children itu terjatuh dengan bebas ke bawah.

"Hikariii!" Tangan kecil Takeru berusaha meraih tangan Hikari.

Tidak. Dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Hikari...

Disaat Takeru nyaris putus asa, secercah cahaya muncul. Cahaya dari Crest miliknya. Cahaya dari harapan kecil yang tidak pernah padam...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Tiga tahun kemudian..._

_From : ____Takeru__ _Takaish _

_To : __Yamagi_Hikari_  


_Subject : Halo Hikari-chan_

"_Hikari-chan, apa kabarmu? Aku dan ibuku baik-baik saja. Maaf karena natal kemarin aku tidak datang ke pestamu, sebab kakek dan nenek dari pihak ibuku datang ke Jepang. Jadi kami harus menenaminya. Ah ya, ibu semakin sibuk belakangan ini. Mungkin aku harus belajar untuk masak sendiri agar tidak merepotkan ibuku. Bagaimana menurutmu?_

_Hei, aku sudah lihat foto yang kau kirim kepadaku. Kau benar-benar fotografer yang handal, Hikari-chan. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Taichi-san? Ayah dan ibumu baik-baik saja kan? Tahun ini aku akan pindah ke Odaiba. Kita akan satu sekolah, Hikari-chan. Aku tidak sabar menunggu datangnya tahun ajaran baru. Dan ya, aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarimu bermain basket. Tapi apa Taichi-san mengizinkanmu untuk bermain basket? Karena, eeeerrr, aku pikir Taichi-san lebih senang jika... Ah, lupakan..._

_Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Patamon. Ada Tailmon dan yang lainnya juga. Apa ini pertanda bahwa kita akan kembali ke dunia digital? Aku harap kita kembali ke sana bukan karena ada bahaya yang mengancam dunia digital. Tapi hanya sekedar berkunjung, menemuni sahabat lama... Aku merindukan Patamon dan Digimon lainnya. Aku juga merindukan dunia digital._

_Ah, aku rasa cukup sekian surat dariku. Sampai jumpa di tahun ajaran baru, Hikari-chan._

_P.S: Aku merindukanmu, Hikari-chan..."_

Seorang anak perempuan tersenyum lembut ketika membaca surat elektronik yang baru saja dia buka. Surat dari seorang sahabat yang sangat dia rindukan. Surat dari seseorang yang penting baginya... Jemari lentiknya dengan lihai menekan tombol-tombol di _keyboard_.

_From : ____Yamagi_Hikari_  


_To : ____Takeru__ _Takaishi _

_Subject : RE: Halo Hikari-chan_

"_Kabarku baik-baik saja, Takeru-kun. Begitu juga dengan Onii-chan, ayah dan ibuku. Yamato-san terlihat agak sedih saat natal kemarin. Aku rasa Yamato-san sangat merindukan adik kecilnya. Ah, sebentar. Kau sudah tidak kecil lagi. Kita sudah beranjak dewasa, iya kan Takeru-kun? Memasak? Itu ide yang bagus. Aku akan mengajarimu memasak nanti. Ah, bagaimana nanti kalau kita berempat ; aku, Takeru-kun, Onii-chan dan Yamato-san masak bersama?_

_Terima kasih untuk pujianmu, Takeru-kun. Foto itu aku kirim untuk sebuah lomba di majalah. Sayangnya aku tidak menang. Hehehehe. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti memotret. Sungguh, kau mau mengajariku bermain basket? Aku pasti akan berlatih keras, pelatih!_

_Ya, aku juga merindukan Tailmon. Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun yah? Aku merasa sangat bersyukur karena bisa ikut dalam petulangan itu. Aku belajar banyak ketika kita berpetualang, mendapatkan teman baru. Dan mengalami kesedihan akan kehilangan seorang teman. Aku benar-benar belajar banyak dari dunia digital..._

_Aku tunggu kau di Odaiba, Takeru-kun. Sampai jumpa di tahun ajaran baru..._

_P.S: Aku juga merindukanmu, Takeru-kun. Sangat..."_

Senyum lebar belum juga menghilang dari wajah anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sudah menatap layar komputernya selama sepuluh menit. Tahun ajaran baru kali ini, akan berbeda dengan tahun ajaran baru sebelumnya.

_Sebab, harapan akan bertemu kembali dengan cahayanya..._

* * *

_Sesuai dengan judulny, setting chap ini dari season pertama. Mulai dari ketika Takeru bertemu dengan Hikari, sampai sebelum zero two. Tidak ada yang saia ubah dari alur ceritany, saia hanya membuat interaksi antara Takeru dan Hikari saja. Atau bagaimana Takeru melihat Hikari dan sebalikny. Fic ini multichap, dan untuk chap selanjutny tentu saja mengambil setting dari Digimon Adventure Zero Two. Dan sebetulny di bagian terakhir itu email dari Takeru untuk Hikari and vice versa, tapi karena di FFn gak bisa nulis alamat email, jadi cuma bisa ada nama aja...  
_

_Karena ini adalah fic pertama saia untuk Takari, kritik dan saran sangat saia harapkan. Terima kasih sebelumny_


End file.
